english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Claymore (2008)
Claymore (クレイモア) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Norihiro Yagi. The series originally aired in Japan between April 3, 2007 and September 25, 2007, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between October 14, 2008 and July 14, 2009. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Stephanie Young - Clare 'Secondary Cast' *Brina Palencia - Priscilla *Caitlin Glass - Deneve *Jamie Marchi - Helen *Laura Bailey - Jean *Monica Rial - Miria *R Bruce Elliott - Rubel *Todd Haberkorn - Raki 'Minor Cast' *Anastasia Munoz - Clarice, Cynthia, Diana, Lily (ep18), Queenie (ep21) *Angela Chase - Zelda (eps19-20) *Barry Yandell - Chief (ep15) *Bill Jenkins - Ermita *Brian Capshaw - Rodo (ep4) *Brittney Karbowski - Awakened Riful (ep17), Riful *Carrie Savage - Claymore B (ep11), Girl Awakened Being (ep12) *Charles Baker - Boss *Charlie Campbell - Innkeeper, Townsman C (ep7) *Cherami Leigh - Eva, Pamela (ep21), Uma (ep21), Young Clare, Yuliana *Chris Ayres - Dauf *Christine Auten - Teresa *Christopher R. Sabat - Galk *Chubs Jorge - Yoma (ep5) *Chuck Huber - Bandit, Vincent *Clarine Harp - Undine *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Awakened Being Hilda (ep11), Galatea *Cris George - Priscilla's Father (ep24) *Cynthia Cranz - Awakened Riful (ep17), Elena (ep2) *Dana Schultes - Wife (ep15) *Dave Trosko - Bandit (ep5), Orsay *Drew Wall - Husband (ep15) *Eric Vale - Sid *Erik Archilla - Bandit (ep6), Boy (ep7) *Greg Dulcie - Serene *Ian Sinclair - Zaki (ep1) *J. Michael Tatum - Awakened Being, Brother (ep15) *Jaime Rivera - Bandit (ep5) *Jeremy Inman - Boy's Father (ep7), Innkeeper (ep7) *Jerry Jewell - Lig, Pario, Stranger (ep5) *Joel McDonald - Man in Black (ep9), Ophelia's Brother (ep14) *John Swasey - Isley *Kate Oxley - Rafaela (ep14) *Katherine Bristol - Sister (ep15) *Kenny Green - Mayor (ep6) *Kimberly Matula - Carla (ep18), Claymore *Kristi Bingham - Katea (ep15), Veronica, Zelda (eps21-23) *Kyle Phillips - Bandit (ep6) *Larissa Walcott - Pamela (ep20) *Leah Clark - Noel *Leslie Patrick - Claudia, Tabitha (ep24), Wendy *Linda Leonard - Old Woman (ep6) *Luci Christian - Ophelia *Mary Morgan - Lucia *Michele Specht - Tabitha *Mike McFarland - Big Yoma *Paul Slavens - Kamuri (ep4), Mayor (ep5) *Scott Freeman - Bandit (ep6) *Tiffany Grant - Claymore A (ep11) *Trina Nishimura - Flora, Natalie (ep21), Sophia *Vic Mignogna - Man (ep20), Rigaldo *Wendy Powell - Ilena, Irene (ep24) 'Additional Voices' *Allison Tolman *Anastasia Munoz *Andy Haskett *Anthony Bowling *Ben Phillips *Bob Carter *Brandon Potter *Brett Weaver *Brina Palencia *Chad Halbrook *Charles Baker *Charlie Campbell *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chubs Jorge *Chuck Huber *Clarine Harp *Cris George *Curtis Shaw *Evan Gabel *Greg Ayres *Greg Dulcie *Greg Silva *Jason Grundy *Jennifer Seaman *Jerry Jewell *John Burgmeier *Judy Keith *Keith Kubal *Kenneth Thompson *Kent Williams *Kristi Bingham *Kyle Phillips *Lee Nader *Leslie Patrick *Linda Leonard *Mark Stoddard *Mary Morgan *Mike McFarland *Nick Parker *Paul Slavens *Quinton Cooper *Ryan Johnson *Scott Freeman *Scott Hinze *Sheridan Write *Tony Patterson *Trenton Jons *Trina Nishimura Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime